Love Hina Part 1
by BobThePotato
Summary: This is my first ever comic story and so Comment of what you think and tell me what i should do in the next part of Love Hina, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina ****Chap 1****  
**_**Hey guys this is my first ever book so I hope you like it comment what you wish to happen as I take all the feedback in.**_**  
****  
**Keitaru and Naru running when they were younger;

Naru: "You know when we grow up we should get into Tokyo University together, So we can stay with each other all our lives!" (Kisses then giggles)

Keitaro: "Uhh, Erm" (stumbles without works)

Grandma Hinata: "Oi, you get off my gran-son! He's too young for they sort of stuff. Now common in hun I've made your favourite."

Keitaro: "Eh, Yes grandma coming. I'll see you soon, okay?"

[Naru is walking back towards the road]

Naru: "Yes okay, remember to keep that promise o-!" [CRASH!]

Keitaro: "NARU!"

Hello. I am Keitaro Urashima, and I'm 19 years of age. My biggest dream is getting into Tokyo University and as you might of guessed already my hobbies are maths, art and all the subjects you take in school. Sadly I take pictures of myself alone in photo booths yet I would be taking them with that one girl, the only girl that actually likes me but I forgot her name…

Present time

(Keitaro looking through the lunch menu)

Keitaro: "Hmm, I wonder what to have for lunch?"

[Keitaros friends run up foolishly behind him]

Haitani: "Yes! I knew you could do it Keitaro!"  
Shirai: "Congratulations"

Keitaro: "For what?"

Shirai: "For eating the biggest meatball you can!"

Keitaro: "Ye, I could be rich, and famous walk past a bunch of girls dying to go out with me and already having a beautiful young girl going out with me. Brown hair, in ponytails of corse, braces-. Oh it makes me excited just talking about it!"

Keitaro: "Oh and we can walk to school together holding hands and remember to bring soap or you'll get germs, and cut our sandwiches into different shapes every day! And then get married and then have her walking in and then 'Keitaro, Ive not told you my name yet, it's, it's' "

[Keitaro wakes up]

Keitaro: "Aw'k why did it have to be a dream?"

[Keitaros Mother yells]

"Keitaro your school grades came in you got a D, are you not still wanting to get into that Tokyo thing-ma-bob?"

Keitaro: "Yes Mother and it's Tokyo University, and I'm going away to find a job anyway that will update me and my grades."

[Phones rings]

[Dad yells]

"Telephone son"

Keitaro: "Yes somebody finally wants to talk to me!" Keitaro happily thinks

Dad: "It's your Gran"

Keitaro:"Well adleast it's somebody…."

- Hinata Inn

Grandma Hinata: "In quitting my job I'm moving to China to live in a Buddha temple. It's going to be quite an experience"

Naru: "But what about the building is it getting knocked down, eaten by Buddha's or is somebody else going to run it?"

Grandma Hinata"Oh no dear, you'll have a visitor coming soon"  
Haruka: "I guess I'll walk you too the bus-stop then granny"

-Few weeks later

"Ah, this must be the place grandma was talking about. You know this is the very place that-"

Three Old Men: "Shut-up Keitaro and just get inside the building will you"

-Hinata Inn

Huruka: "Keitaro, is that you?"

Keitaro: "Aunt Haruka! Im so happy to see you!"

Huruka: "Just call me Haruka.."

-Keitaros room

Keitaro: "This place is like home, I've got my textbooks, my picture of my first boogy, a scan of my brain, my tidy bedroom. Ah just like home now just to…"

[Keitaros window smashes open]

"AH! Oh, it's just a donut? Well I've got to eat some time today, (Eats donut) Wait,"  
[Finds note inside]  
' Keitaro, I'll be at Tokyo University tomorrow the same as you, Be there. '


	2. Love Hina Chapter 2

**Love Hina Part 2****  
****  
**[Keitaro enters Tokyo University]

Keitaro: Wow! Such a big school very well presented. I wonder who wrote this letter though

(Looks at letter)- I'm surprised anybody even knows me!

[Marching band marching through the corridor singing]

Band: Cheesy chicken pasta, cheesy chicken pasta. Cheesy chicken pasta, cheesy chicken pasta. Cheesy-cheeseey chicken pasta, nommy nom delicious!..

Keitaro: Is that song not supposed to be the start of school rumble?

Naru: Yes it is they done a remix, catching on? Now I think about it I'm starving I could eat a tortoise right now!

Keitaro: That's terrible!

Naru: Actually there delicious there so squidgy I eat them with my sister, Su! (squishes rubber)

(Keitaro is confused and walks away)

[In class]

Miss Wart: Right! We're doing a test to see if you're eligible to fit into Tokyo University. Get prepared because there's going to be A LOT of writing!

Keitaro: Miss have you got a feather duster, just my desk is a bit dusty..

[Su skips into class skipping on tables]

Su: I came prepared Keitaro just for you, now what feather do you want? There's  
Robin feather  
Duck feather  
Eagle feather  
Hawk feather  
Crow feather  
Pigeon feather  
Peacock feather  
Chicken feather  
Mocking feather  
Turkey feather-

Keitaro: Fluffy feather duster. And are you the one that wrote this note to me?

Su: No I didn't write that at all, that doesn't even look like my writing.

Miss Wart: Keitaro! Out of this building immediately, You're disqualified and not taking this test!

Su: Common Keitaro lets go, now hold on tight my farts are loud and blows the place down!  
(Su farts and travels home with Keitaro)

Huruka: So keitaro how did it go?

[Keitaros face is gobsmacked]

Huruka: Keitaro?

Su: He's been like this since School; he got disqualified for taking part in the test.

Huruka: Oh my goodness! Aw'k well I don't care a bit, all I care about is if he makes me fancy-tuna with a side of commoners coffee.

[Next day]

Motoko: Kitsune! Where's my sword?

Kitsune: I don't know but I know what

Su + Kitsune: It's time for professor Layton!

Motoko: Oh no not this again….

Su: What's wrong Motoko?

Motoko: You guys aren't wearing your Halloween suits again, Su being Luke and Kitsune being Hershal.

Kitsune: No no no dear, we're talking about the Nintendo game. But now I think about it…

[Kitsune and Su dress as Luke and Hershal from Professor Layton]

Kitsune: Now what's our puzzle today Su?

Su: We're off to find a missing sword, aren't we Motoko?

[Motoko left the room]

Su: wasn't she here a minute ago…?

[Keitaros room]

Keitaro: I wonder who wrote this letter is from…Because of them I didn't get into Tokyo University, wondering about them.

[Ceiling cracks open]

Keitaro: what's tha-!

[Plastic balls flying through]

Keitaro: Ahhhhhhh! Death has flashed before my eyes! Save me!

Naru: Weee! Wait where am I?

Keitaro: In my room, now help me out

Naru: Are you the one that burst my bouncy castle, because I was having fun with my bouncy castle and my balls inside of it. Yoooou!

[Naru punches Keitaro]

Huruka: What was that?

Motoko: It's probably Naru punching Keitaro across the street.

Huruka: You're probably right.

[Sips Coffee]

Su: Where could the sword be, in here?

[Su looks threw Motokos drawer]

Su: Kitsune why does Motoko keep a lot of sling shots in her drawer with her socks and pants?

Kitsune: There not sling shots, there bras...

[Su runs down stairs to Motoko]  
Su: Motoko I found your bra when I was out looking for your sword.

Motoko: You idiot! You shouldn't be looking threw my stuff!

Kitsune: I found something similar to your sword

Motoko: What?

Kitsune: A knife! This bad boy can burst a balloon.

[Holds up plastic knife]

Moktoko: Yea only a balloon

Su: What about my antennas on my head?

(Su has spoons in her hair)

Huruka: You guys stop playing with cutlery, you can cut yourself

Motoko: That's the first thing I'll do to them when I find my sword….

[Keitaros bedroom]

Keitaro: I didn't notice the time! Its 1 minute past 8. I'm getting to sleep later than usual! I'm reble

(Keitaro grins)

[Motoko barges into Keitaros room and pins him to the wall]

Motoko: Keitaro! Have you seen my sword?

Keitaro: No, no. Help me, Mommy!

Huruka: What's going on! Keitaro you're awake, later than usual?

[Su and Kitsune runs in with magnifier glasses]

Su: My eye looks big in this thing…

[Su spots Motokos sword]

Su: Motoko I found your sword, Kitsune had it in her pocket the whole time!

Motoko: Kitsune!


End file.
